Overdosee
by Julis Crosszeria
Summary: la muerte no siempre es la mejor compañía...no si ya estas muerta... después de todo vida solo hay una


Hola chicos este es nuestro primer Fic espero que les guste

Pero antes un aviso

Sé que en fanfic es mas para crear historia con personajes ya existente….y blablábla

Pero nosotras o nuestra historia tiene personalidades diferentes y ala vez iguales, en fin ya lo verán, Si quieren ver la historia original aquí les dejo el link

Y esta más adelantada

Espero su apoyo

Los personajes le pertenecen a chinomiko no son míos aclaro y en fiiiiin

Autor: juli Cancino y Julieta Chedraui

1 capitulo

internado bloodstained Cross  
el cerezo de la vida eterna

**Acababa de amanecer en el internado bloodstained Cross el sol aun no salía, mientras tanto una larga cabellera roja se separa de su almohada, frotaba delicadamente sus ojos, inmediatamente miro hacia aquella ventana que se encontraba al lado de su cama, en la que pudo distinguir que hoy sería un día lluvioso, y el sol tardaría en aparecer, pudo sentir la pesadez del invierno que amenazaba con llegar****  
-hoy es el día ¿no?**  
Recuerdan bien el día en que nacieron el que para algunos es felicidad y para otros tristeza sin embargo para mi es el día de mi entierro en vida y todo porque hoy el 1 de agosto cumpliría 15 años, ese día los malos sueños no tardarían en llegar, no para mi  
_´´ el 1 de agosto de hace 5 años atrás, cuando vivía con mi padre y madrasta, mi madre biológica murió por causas desconocidas para mí, no me llevaba bien con mi madrasta ni con sus hijos, pero no les prestaba importancia mientras mi padre fuera feliz a mí me bastaba, sin embargo mi padre se alejó de mi al pasar los años, la soledad se fundió en mi volviéndome alguien indiferente ante cualquier situación, en la escuela mis compañeros me temían y nadie se atrevía si quiera a saludarme ya que era una futura ´´heredera´´, pero el día de mi cumpleaños número 10 en la escuela no me prestaron mínima atención, mis padres no me dirigieron palabra alguna, lo que para mí era bueno, ese día me quede dormida demasiado rápido entonces fue cuando comenzó el inicio de mi pesadilla sin fin ´´ me levante de mi cama y me dirigí hacia una habitación que en su puerta tenía un forjado de la trifuerza , entre en la habitación y pude distinguir a lo lejos la silueta en un hombre que estaba al lado de un gran ventana entre abierta, cuando sintió que entre pude verlo, unos orbes amarillos, que me miraban con intensidad, me dirigí el mueble más cercano, tambaleando pues estaba muy nerviosa ya que ese chico no me quitaba el ojo de encima, y sin previo aviso ya estaba a escasos centímetros de mí el de pie y yo sentada, pero a pesar de estar tan cerca aun no le lograba ver más que sus orbes se sentó en cuclillas para esta a mi altura y lentamente se acercó a oído__  
-no vuelvas a morir, no en tus 16-susurro con voz fría-´´_  
Continuación…  
Rápidamente me levante de mi cama con el corazón en la mano, mi respiración agitada, y mi cuerpo erizado, No entendía bien ese sueño pero no debería darle mucha importancia, me levante torpemente y me dirigí al baño en el que Salí rápidamente, me vestí y peine, baje al comedor para encontrarme con una no tan agradable sorpresa mi padre y mi madrastra estaban desayunando de lo más plácidamente en cuanto me vieron sus rostros se pusieron serios  
-siéntate-dijo mi padre-  
Me senté sin protesta alguna, la mujer encargada del desayuno me sirvió sin embargo, ignore ese hecho, pues estaba muy curiosa por saber que me dirían  
-Alyss tu madre…  
-ella no es mi madre- interrumpí-  
Mi padre puso en sus ojos un gran enojo que casi quería matarme con su mirada, en cambio mi madrasta no hiso caso alguno  
-ya discutiremos este tema-suspiro-te enviaremos aun internado  
El tiempo se detuvo para mi aquellas palabras era como un jarrón roto en mil pedazos que nadie podría volver armar en un millón de años….

A pesar de no llevarme bien con ellos no quería irme en un lugar donde la libertad no es una opción. Mi madrastra continúo:

-la directora de tu escuela nos ha contado, tu situación con tus compañeros

-eso no es su asunto-suspire- ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

-ya te lo dijo tu padre te enviaremos aun internado, dentro de 4 semanas-volteo sus ojos-

-¿Por qué?

-necesitas adaptarte al mundo que te rodea ¿crees que así como estas, estas viva?-suspiro-

Baje mi cabeza y encogí mis hombros y me dirigí hacia mi habitación casi por derramar una lagrima, sabía que lo que decía era cierto pero lo que me daba impotencia era que lo decía ella esa mujer que arruino mi vida, en el momento que se caso con mi padre solo se aprovecho de su mala salud y de su soledad porque a él no le bastaba estar conmigo aun así seguí sonriéndole, segui siendo alegre ante sus ojos pero cuando no estaba me volvía amargada,grosera,orgullosa pero con el pasar de los años la verdadera yo quedo encerrada en mi ojo izquierdo , ojos con Heterocromía iridis mi ojo es verde con una ralla azul oscuro en la parte superior, igual que el ojo de mi difunta madre… Finalmente apunto de entrar en mi habitación, sentía como mis ojos se inundaban pero ante eso la desagradables sorpresas no se hicieron esperar

-al fin llegas

Inmediatamente baje mi rostro pues sentía como se inundaría de lagrimas agrias y sin dolor alguno

-que quieres?-pregunte con voz quebrada-

Se acerco ami y con delicadeza tomo mi barbilla para lazar mi rostro lloroso, entrecerró sus ojos


End file.
